


Humble Me

by SenpaiEridan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Incest, M/M, Smut, Twin Sollux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiEridan/pseuds/SenpaiEridan
Summary: Sol and Lux double fuck Eridan's brains out.





	Humble Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I quickly wrote this, hope you enjoy!

I've never had a threesome before, let alone see another being's bulge. It feels awkward, squished comfortably in between two breathing creatures, feeling their chest rise and fall. My heart sped up and banged into my ribcage. I felt so hypersensitive.

Everything was so slow.

Sol was really rough. He was digging his jagged fangs into my shoulder, his claws skimming over my flesh, and his lips pressed into my skin. It felt surreal. 

Lux was sweetly kissing down my jawline, his hands massaging my hips, which he had to lean down to do. He was like Sol but gentler. His hands were so soft... 

"Sol!" I gasped, his name rolling off my tongue like fresh water. Jealousy spiked in Lux, I could see his eyes darken a few shades. He brushed his hand through my currently tousled hair, gently biting my neck. He pushed his canines deeper. They sunk into my flesh. A jolt of energy raced through my veins, pulsing in me. 

"2ay my name now..." Lux whispered softly in my ear. His voice echoed in my mind repeatedly, bouncing off all of his vocals. "Plea2e... Ju2t 2ay iit, plea2e?"

I listened for a second as he gently whispered into my ear. His breath was warm and wet on my skin. I shuddered. Cod, I needed it. 

Needed him. 

Needed them. 

It all felt so dirty. Tucked away in my brother's bedroom (only one with a lock), trying to get some dick from my two worst enemies. Who were acting so sugar sweet at the moment...

Sol lifted me by my hips, removing the other hands. I leaned into his chest, back stiff with untrust. Lux rested my ankles on his shoulders. It was uncomfortable yet perfect simultaneously.

"Lux," I breathed, breaking into his continuing plead. He kissed all over my face. The Captors peeled off their tight skinny jeans along with my own. They slipped from their seethes, their twin bulges dripping wet in a sun-dipped gold. I could feel my mouth start to water. 

Lux pressed his tip into my slick nook, he buffered for a moment until Sol joined him. They were so big, I felt so full. My stomach lurched and I could feel them moving inside of me, they were so big. 

"Oh, fuck!" I gasped, my leg kicking Lux's back. I dug my heel into him. Sol leaned over nuzzled into my neck, a little viciously, and then pressed his thin lips against my head. It was all so heavenly. 

The two began a rhythm, fighting angrily with each other. Sol wanted to dominate me, yet Lux was trying to go softer. My mind swam like a river in the middle of hurricane. 

Suddenly, Lux hit something inside of me I wasn't aware I had. I dipped my head back and lowly moaned, Sol groaned into my neck, slamming into me and competing with Lux.

Sol gasped and Lux rushed to continue pounding into me. It was so unlike him... 

I came hard onto them, grasping Lux's back and clawing my sharp talents into his skin. My walls stretched to for the two of their length, slick with their liquids. 

"Oooooh, Eridan!" Sol lisped into my ear, tugging on my earlobe with his canines. I could tell he was growing closer, his his hips thrusted more spiratically. His eyes dropped and his cheeks were kissed with blush. 

They continued, Lux trying to stifle his moans. The darker stumbled back, hitting the bed and pulling me on top of him. I started riding him. The two muttered into my ear that they were close, reaching to lock my wrists above his head. 

They came in unison, I could feel the thick, wet slime drip from nook. I gripped at Lux once again, my jaw slacking in pleasure. 

"I lovve you," I turned to Sol. 

"ii love you too."

"An," I turned to Lux. "I lovve you, too."

"Shut up and cuddle me you 2lut."


End file.
